100 days- 100 words
by CTMsunday
Summary: A collection of 100 worded fics (thanks to Sara-Wrote-This for the brilliant idea).
1. Falling asleep

Shelagh had been rocking baby Angela in her arms for nearly half an hour now. Her arms starting to ache as smoothly rocked the child to and fro.

Although Angela was an absolute darling- always willingly to be centre of attention at Nonnatus House, thoroughly enjoyed the time she spent with her older brother and Father and wasn't particularly fussy when she ate. She always had trouble getting to sleep.

Each day was a battle in the Turner bedroom with Angela. Both Shelagh and Patrick, and on occasion, Timothy would be doing everything they could to help her to sleep.


	2. His letters

There, on the dressing table, they sat. As they had since the day she moved in.

They were bound together with a piece of ribbon; not too tight to crease then but tight enough to hold them together. To keep them secure, despite the way that she could memorise every one.

She saw them everyday and she read them at least once a week, especially when Patrick was away on call. They filled her with comfort that she had made the right decision. That they were completely devoted to one another from the very beginning.

Yes, she was completely certain.


	3. I'm here

The tears started to subside slowly. Yet Patrick still held onto her exhausted body which sat closely next to him.

"This isn't what I wanted but I want so many things. Perhaps I was greedy..."

"No, shh, my love." He interrupted. "We found each other, and I love you despite everything. The world could separate us completely; yet, I will still be with you every step of the way."

She sat up gingerly, momentarily looking into his eyes, and down again. Her eyes becoming moist once more before she collasped against his firm body.

"We'll find a way. I'm here."


	4. Mouth to mouth

**_Inspired by Paloma Faith's song. IIt's up to you whether Doctor T was giving Sister B the 'breath of life' or just wanted to kiss her (I know which I want it to be) ;_**-)

She collapsed. He was at her side in an instant.

No-one else had seen it happen. Only him.

His only wish was that she came around soon. But the seconds turned into minutes. Still nothing.

He bent slowly, his head parallel to hers below. Their lips touched. He applied the merest amount of pressure.

Still no reaction.

His tears were falling down onto her cheeks.

He pulled up, looked at her closed eyelids, and tried again.

He pressed his lips more onto hers, moving them slightly open. At first, he felt and heard nothing. Then; movement. A sigh. A breath.


	5. Nightmare

He suddenly sat up, wide awake in a sweat. Beads of perspiration on his forehead.

He felt her move next to him, and she asked him softly "Are you all right?"

He couldn't tell her. Not when they were so happy. They couldn't have biological children, but the adoption seemed like the perfect solution. It seemed like they could finally have their own child.

He rustled around for a while, trying to forget the images in his mind.

Eventually he slid back down under the covers. Not to sleep, but waiting for the next nightmare that was sure to come.


	6. Strawberries

The Turners had gone strawberry picking in the summer. Both Timothy and Angela had been arguing in the way home as to the best pudding that they could make. But, Shelagh had interrupted and said, it would be a surprise.

Yet the next morning, she had woken to a strange aroma. She found Patrick in the kitchen with her apron on.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing. Here." He handed her a spoon to taste the lumpy mixture

"I believe someone has made something much sweeter than themselves" She grinned.

"Never." He giggled and caught her lips between his own.


	7. Twisted up

Shelagh sat at the dressing table in their bedroom. She had sat here many times over the few days they had been married. Sometimes she was alone, but sometimes he was there looking at her reflection.

For now, she was alone. Patrick had gone out to a birth before she had awoken.

She laid her hairbrush on the mahogany surface after brushing through her golden-brown hair.

She gathered all her hair back at the base of her neck. Gently, she twisted up it and held it in place. Her other hand reached for the clips that kept the hairdo up.


	8. An evening alone

They had been married for nearly a year. Yet, the demand for a doctor was always present, so they had never actually been out alone together. Evenings curled up on the sofa together would have to suffice, even if they were usually interrupted.

"Timothy can stay here for a couple of hours. We'll make sure he does his homework too" Sister Julienne suggested to the couple. All of Nonnatus had come to notice how Shelagh and Patrick had not spent much time alone. So thought they would rectify that.

"Are you sure?"

Shelagh turned to him "Patrick, they're completely certain"


	9. Eyes meet

She looked up. He looked up.

Their eyes met.

Brown squirls met a sea of blue.

It was the first time they had looked at each other, if only brief, so deeply. But even if they couldn't follow their heart, they each knew what it was. It was love.

They couldn't bear to drag their eyes apart. To part as they should. They suddenly felt connected to one another. Understood one another, more than ever before.

No. They wanted to stay, to stay locked in each other's eyesight. But it wasn't to be.

Not now. But their time would come.


	10. Freedom

Angela Turner silently walked down the hallway, towards the front door. She was going to meet her friends on the corner of the road before heading to the shops a couple of miles away . However, her parents had other ideas.

"Angela, you are not going out in that skirt!" Her dad spotted her as she rounded the corner by the front door. "Go and change it now!"

Angela stomped back to her room.

Timothy had gotten away with it. The 50's were boring, she thought. The late 60's was where it was at. All she wanted was the freedom.


	11. Funeral

His eyes were still red-raw, from hours of sobbing as he sat on the church pew watching her coffin went past and during the funeral.

Her life had been reminisced, all the funny moments in her life remembered, bringing more tears to his eyes.

But questions he had still need to be answered.

Why her?

What now? What would Tim do when he got home from school? He'd still be at work for at least a couple more hours. He couldn't leave a nine year old boy by himself.

He loved her. He wanted her. She was everything to him.


	12. Honeymoon

"Oh Patrick! It's lovely!" Shelagh exclaimed as she walked over the soft carpet towards the large bay window.

Their Vows had been exchanged. Their first dance danced. And goodbyes said.

Now they arrived at the seaside hotel, where they were to spend their honeymoon. And wedding night.

He gingerly touched her shoulders, from behind, and gently rubbed his thumbs across the lace of her wedding dress.

To Patrick, it didn't matter where they were. As long as she was by his side.

She relaxed at his gentle touch. A subtle reminder of what tonight would be about- their love- shared.


	13. Passing of a wife and mother

"I don't care what mum would have said Tim! No more piano!"

It had been nearly two weeks since the passing of a wife and a mother.

Both males had taken it hard, but Patrick showed little sympathy for his son. Or that's what it seemed. To him, though, he couldn't. It was impossible.

He looked like his mum.

Acted like her.

Even sounded like her.

The very thought of the similarities made daily tasks, like making breakfast for him, difficult. It was as if she was still there. Still sitting at the breakfast table with her rolled up hair.


	14. Too hot

"Mmm... You're so warm" Shelagh snuggled further into her husband's embrace late one morning on the sofa.

"Only because it's so hot in here! Even with the window open!"

"I know. I never realized Poplar could get so hot. Even with the habit and wimple!... You know how we could always cool off?" She teased breathlessly, and bodly leant forward to catch Patrick's soft lips between her own.

"I'm beginning to get an idea... "

Their lips locked together again; in a deep, passionate conversation. Eventually, they lost contact for the need of air, and resumed their non-vocalised conversation.


	15. Wedding Dance

Patrick held his new bride securely against his tall, strong body. Never before in his entire life had he ever felt so happy.

They swayed gently; in time to the slow music playing in the background.

Yet they weren't listening.

All they could do, was concentrate on each other.

On their thumbs as they rubbed against each other's hands. She, on his hand burning to the skin through the dress on her lower back. Him, on her cheek resting against his own worn one; every now and then feeling a soft sigh of contentment escape from her.

This is love.


	16. Meeting the mother-in-law

Shelagh stepped out the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, and walked across the soft carpeted hallway, to the living room. Patrick had wanted to be told when she was out, so that he could send Timothy in there to brush his teeth before bed.

She hadn't heard the voices from outside, but she saw the faces when she opened the door.

Granny Parker had dropped by unannounced to give Patrick some things that belonged to Margaret. Both Shelagh and Granny Parker clapped eyes on each.

"Umm... I'm Shelagh!" She squeaked before slamming the door shut and hiding in their bedroom.


	17. Sex education

"Patrick, leave him! This can't be easy!" Shelagh stood with her hands on her hips in the living room doorway, looking at the egg and sperm diagram on the small blackboard, and Timothy's half hidden face, behind a cushion.

Patrick had decided that on his first whole weekend off in the many months they had been married, it would be a good time to do some Sex Education with Timothy.

Timothy wasn't so keen on the idea.

Later that day, in their bedroom, Patrick breathed into her ear "I think I prefer the practical much more than the theory work"


	18. Her first steps

"Tim, would you please come here!" His father bellowed for the third time.

He stomped down the stairs, muttering to himself that since Angela had come, he was always getting forgotten. That was, until, she needed her nappy changing and his parents were busy. No doubt that'll be what they wanted him to do now.

He opened the door to the living room and looked at the sight before him. On the floor sat his dad, and step-mother with their hands outstretched.

On the other side of the room, Angela was taking her first few hesitant steps.

His heart melted


	19. Letting her hair down

"Actually my love, could you leave you hair down?" Patrick asked Shelagh, as she started to twist her hair up in front of the mirror. "Maybe do something like in those magazines Trixie has?"

She'd seen the pictures. She'd even tried the hairstyles out whilst her family were out of the house, but had never made the bold decision of keeping the big hair and flicks in when they came home.

But she was a bold girl.

He came behind her and teased the hair from her clasp. He loved it down, especially when his fingers could thread through it...


	20. Forbidden

She didn't see his face as he walked away. How those tears fell one by one down his cheeks until they could no longer be counted, only measured, by the sheer volume.

As he walked to his car, and drove away, he could only think of the way his lips touched the smooth skin o her palm. That forbidden skin.

All the way home he thought of nothing else. Why had he done such a thing? Why then? Why _her_?

Hidden in his study; blowing his nose and wiping away the tears did nothing for the muddle in his mind.


	21. To be a fish

"Granny Parker, please tell us the story about Dad when he was little again?" Angela asked.

"Yes, it's so funny!" Tim piped up as he walked into the room with the requested biscuits.

"Very well. Your father was always adventurous. Even when he was a baby he climbed on everything. One day, when he was about five, he found a pond. Seeing the fish, he decided it would be a good idea to be one himself! Next thing I know your grandad was diving in to save him!"

Stories about Patrick were always funny, but Shelagh hadn't heard them all...


	22. Stay

"Do I _have_ to go to Granny Parker's? Can't I stay here with Angela?"

The newborn mewed in agreement and squirmed slightly in Shelagh's arms.

Ever since he was the age of six, once a month he would spend the night with his Granny. Usually he would go without a fuss, but he was determined to stay and spend time with his new sibling.

Patrick raised his eyes to Shelagh's. Her blue pair shone with unshed tears. Timothy had welcomed herself into his life, and now a new sibling, so easily.

Sighing, Patrick said, "Fine, you can stay here Tim."


	23. Essay

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mum!" Timothy called from his bedroom, hoping that he could wipe away the tracks of tears from his cheeks before she came to his door. /span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But Shelagh noticed straight away.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's the matter Timothy?" She immediately went to his side, on his bed, and welcomed him into her arms. He tightened his own arms around her body as he snuffled into her shoulder. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When he felt able to speak again, he sighed deeply before saying, "I've got to write an essay for school. But it's about…" He struggled to finish.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then Shelagh saw the photo of his mother.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""About death."span/p 


	24. Clean

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Not quite 100 words but I had fun writing this one/span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The floor, oven, and table had been scrubbed and cleaned. Every surface shone in the mid afternoon sun that brightened up the room through the large window in the kitchen. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Timothy and Patrick were both making a joke and laughing heartily when they came into the flat, back from their fishing trip. Due to their noisy arrival, neither heard Shelagh's reminder to take off their shoes (now a regular custom when they had been outside, due to the winter months making the ground generally muddy). So Patrick walked through the flat and into the kitchen where he expected to kiss his wife in greeting. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But a smile and welcoming arms was not what greeted him.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A stormy expression washed over Shelagh's face when he stepped into the kitchen.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Take your shoes off!" She told him coldly.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Behind him, he saw the slight mud prints his shoes had left on the lino flooring. He gulped. Angering Shelagh after she had cleaned was not a good idea…span/p 


	25. Blood

She saw it first, before she saw the injury. Shelagh saw how the coloured liquid ran from his arm and onto the cobblestones on which he lay. The rich red tone of his blood indicated a heavy bleeding coming from inside his body.

The ambulance were on their way, but as a medical professional, Shelagh doubted that their presence would make any difference. He would be dead by then.

She clung to his hand, wishing for his departure from their family to be delayed, even by a couple of hours.

But, no, she had to say goodbye to her husband.


	26. Carrying Her

"Patrick, put me down!" Shelagh squealed as Patrick put his arms under her legs, lifting her high then tightly against his chest.

"Well if you can't walk on that ankle Mrs Turner, I'm afraid I have no other option but to carry you." He answered with a cheeky wink.

They had both enjoyed their first time out together since they'd married, at one of the local pubs, but after doing a big twirl in finalé to a song, Shelagh had twisted her ankle.

She giggled in response and let her head fall onto his shoulder with a small, happy sigh.


	27. Alone

She'd been left alone before, but too young to remember.

Angela watched as they lowered the second body into the ground. Her eyes never drifted from the dark wooden coffin.

'Killed in an car collision', was what they had said to her when they came to her family home late one evening. It was almost better that they went together because Angela knew that had this not happened, the other would have died from a broken heart.

Tim was away for work in Australia, unable to get back, even for his own parent's funeral.

So she stood alone. Alone again.


	28. Kiss

Shelagh saw his eyes deepen in colour, and the blush on his wrinkled cheeks creep upwards.

"Shelagh... Err... " He faltered, unsure of how to ask his request as they stared into each other's eyes after placing the metal band on her delicate finger. The first ring of two that she would wear for the rest of her life.

He swallowed, determined to ask his question.

"Would I be able to kiss you?" He asked shyly.

Her answer was in the sparkle of tears in her eyes and the whites of her teeth showing through her lips.

This was love.


	29. Snoring

**I've been meaning to do this for a while but it kept slipping my mind. Inspired by my parents! **

She'd nudged him. Kicked him. Shoved him. Taken the duvet. But nothing had worked.

He was still snoring.

Shelagh had, had enough. Sitting up she took her pillow and raised it above her head.

The collision between the pillow and Patrick head made him jump, wide awake. He looked at his wife's face. A big grin settled on her petite face.

Patrick, however, was not so happy.

"What was that for?!" He exclaimed, gesturing at the pillow she still held.

"You were snoring again!" She answered back

Patrick was about to protest but he saw the seriousness in Shelagh's eyes.


	30. Spin

She had her face in his chest. The small giggles had subsided but were soon relaced by loud howls of laughter. Tears ran down her reddened cheeks.

She couldn't remember what had started it, but she knew that it wasn't as funny as she found it. Perhaps the alcohol was affecting her. More than she thought.

"Love, I think we should get you home"

He tried to keep her tucked in his arms, but Shelagh had other plans. Taking hold of his hand, she span outwards.

"Whee!" She squealed.

But she misjudged her spin and promptly fell to the ground.


	31. Family of funny faces

"Mum stop pulling those faces!"

" But she won't eat otherwise"

Timothy huffed and slumped back into his chair.

Patrick walked into the kitchen, picked up a plate from the cupboard to pile high with bacon, eggs, sausage, tomato and beans.

"What's all the noise about?"

"Mum makes funny faces when she gives Angela a spoonful. It's really embarrassing!"

"No one is here to see, are they Tim? Anyway, she spits out the food if we don't encourage her."

Again, came a huff, but this time a small smile spread across his lips. He loved his family; funny faces and all.


End file.
